


The Kids Aren't Alright

by disorientation



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Intrusive Thoughts, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorientation/pseuds/disorientation
Summary: A freak accident rips you from your normal day-to-day life and sends you to an alternate dimension. What are you supposed to do when everything and everyone you remember feels like a draft that's been scrapped and completely rewritten?
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Look Both Ways Before Crossing the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you want something exist so bad but when it doesn't you just gotta do it yourself. I never thought this is what I'd be doing at the end of 2020 but Victorious has suddenly consumed my life so here I am. A couple of pals and I were talking about Life is Strange and time travel in general at 2 AM and I got inspiration to write something because I love to hurt. Anyway sorry if I have any spelling or grammar errors. I read through this like once. I hope you all like it and I hope I can find the inspiration to finish this! (Edit: Took out some tags since some things haven't been written.... Yet.)

You bite your lower lip, staring at the blank word document in front of you, the intersection point flashes at you in almost sort of a mocking manner. Your mind feels like static. You desperately try to find the words to say, but creative writing was never your strong point. You slump over the table in defeat, trying to listen to the music in your earphones hoping that a line in a song would suddenly inspire you.

You feel a tap on your shoulder. You sit up in surprise only to be greeted by your best friend holding two iced coffees, one in each hand.

“How long have you been sitting here trying to write?” She sets one of the cups down, away from your laptop, and takes the seat across from you.

You hum then proceed to smell your hair. “However long it takes for you to start to smell like the cafe itself.”

“I guess not that long then.” She grins. “Have you made any progress?”

You show her your screen. “Does it look like I did?”

She laughs at you. “Why did you take the creative writing class anyway? Obviously it’s not your thing, Ms. Criminology Major.” She takes a sip of her coffee, her nose wrinkling in disgust. “This is too bitter. I’m going to need to add a lot more sugar.”

“Have you not learned your lesson yet, Jade? You always forget to ask for it extra sweet.” You take a sip of your coffee. “Actually, this one might be yours.” You slide the coffee over and she takes a sip from the same straw.

Jade sighs. “It’s perfect.” She slides over the cup that was supposed to be yours. “My bad. Do you want me to buy you another one? It’s on me.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet.”

“Just like this coffee.”

You chuckle. “No I’m okay. I just need help with this paper.”

“I’m not too sure if I can help you there. This isn’t my forte either. Then again, it seems like nursing isn’t working out for me either.” She rests her chin on her hand as she drags her finger along the table, feeling the scratch marks and indentations most likely created by other customers.

You close your laptop. “Did you wanna talk about that?”

She pouts at you, but then something suddenly catches her attention at the corner of her eye. “We’ll talk about it later. Your boyfriend’s here.”

You turn your head in the direction she’s looking at.

“There’s my favorite person.” He smiles warmly at you.

“Beck!” You shoot up out of your seat a little too eagerly for a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

“Someone missed me?” He pulls up an empty chair from a different table and joins your little group.

“Y/N’s just stressed over a small writing assignment.” Jade teased.

“It’s due tonight and I have nothing done.” You give Beck a little pleading look. “Help me.”

He raises his eyebrow. “What makes you think I can help you? Writing’s not my thing. But if you need me to explain how for-loops work, I’m your guy.”

“Please no,” Jade pretends to cover her ears. “Coding’s all Robbie’s been talking about when we meet up between classes.”

“Yeah, I know. We have the class together and he literally won’t stop texting me about it. Like I get it’s my major, but he’s only really interested in using it for making some visual novel or whatever.”

“I heard he wanted Cat and Tori to voice some… Explicit things… For his game…” You look off into the distance, trying not to think about the visual aspect of his lewd visual novel.

“Wait, you can totally ask Robbie for help though. He probably has some good ideas since he  _ is _ working on a novel.”

“Oh Jade, you’re so smart. What will I do without you?” You grab your best friend’s hand. “I wonder where I can find him now?”

Beck checks his phone for the time. “Should be doing some work in the computer lap. Wanna head back to the campus now?”

“Yes. I really need him right now.” You pause. “Never thought I’d say that ever about Robbie in this lifetime.”

“Hey, Robbie isn’t that bad looking.” Jade shrugs her shoulders.

“Why Robbie when I have this?” You motion at Beck as if he was a piece of art you were presenting to an audience.

He playfully rolls his eyes and ruffles your hair. “You’re so dumb.” He puts his arm over your shoulder as you all walk out the cafe.

You make your way back to the campus, making little jokes and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It’s a nice day, the Southern California sun is being very forgiving today. You start to feel a little more hopeful, ready to take on the challenge of your paper. Being with your loved ones makes you feel like you can take on anything.

You glance over to your best friend. Her pure brown, wavy hair bounces with every step she takes. But she seems a little more bouncy today, a little more animated. You look at her shoes, noticing she was wearing a pair of new heels, which compliments her peach, peter pan collared button-up. 

“When’d you get those?” You point at her feet.

It’s obvious she was trying not to struggle. “Yesterday when I was at the mall with Cat and Tori. Cute, right?”

“Yes. But they  _ do _ hurt, right?”

“Oh, absolutely.” She gives a strained smile. “But pain is beauty.”

“When I think ‘pain is beauty,’ I think of getting a new nose piercing or something. I’m not coordinated enough to wear heels and definitely not strong enough to walk around a college campus with them.”

“I can wear heels,” Beck chimes in. “But I do prefer some good ol’ low top Converse. They’re more reliable.”

The three of you laugh as you reminisce about the time in high school where members of the art club asked him to wear a dress for some reference photos. Both you and Jade have a theory that the club members just wanted an excuse to play dress up with Beck. But who could blame them? The dude looks good in everything.

“Maybe you should go shoe shopping with Cat. I bet she can find the perfect pair of heels for you too,” Jade jokes.

“Speaking of Cat…” Beck points at the purple-haired girl across the street.

She seems distracted, head tilted towards the ground. Her hands fiddle with her backpack straps.

“Does she seem sad to any of you?” You ask.

“I think Andre might have mentioned something about her brother?” Beck responds. “But she didn’t tell me anything.”

“Me either. I literally saw her yesterday too.” Jade’s lips form a line. “She knows she can talk to us about anything, right?”

Jade always got serious when it came to our group’s friendship. We’ve all been friends since high school, from going through hard classes to dealing with a normal amount of teenage drama, we were always there for each other.

“I hope she knows that.” You know what cheers you up is being able to see your friends’ smiling faces. Maybe that’s what she needs today too. “Cat! Hey Cat!” You yell, trying to get her attention.

She finally notices you guys and as expected, she excitedly waves from the other side of the street, but what you didn’t expect was for her to suddenly run off the curb and into the street. Your eyes dart from Cat to the car that’s speeding in her direction, oblivious to the now red light.

“Cat!” You shriek, letting go of Beck’s hand and making a mad dash to your spaced out friend, meeting her half way and shoving her as hard as you could before you were sent flying over the windshield of the car that came to a screeching stop only after hitting you. The next thing you remember was your head bouncing off the pavement and the sound of your friends screaming your name as you start to see red then black. You’re tired and maybe now was the perfect time to nap.


	2. Headaches & Body Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a whole Avan Jogia brainrot. After writing this the other night I had a dream about him. I'm pretty sure this isn't normal. Anyway please enjoy.

You suddenly wake up, breathing heavily as you scan the walls of your dark bedroom. You slowly sit up, wincing at the pain from your throbbing headache. Your body’s sore as if you got hit by a bus, or well, a car. You got hit by a car. There’s no way that didn’t happen. You get up out of bed and turn on the lights, examining yourself in the mirror—no bruising, no scratches, no weird bumps on your head, nothing. You so vividly remember the sound of your skull hitting the ground, how did that not happen?

You turn off the lights and get back into bed. You check your phone. It’s 3 AM. Beck’s probably still awake doing some coding assignment. He usually is. You pull up your favorite contacts, he wasn’t number two—because Jade would have been first—but she wasn’t first either. Why was Cat near the top of your list when she was number five? And why was everyone’s contact photos different? When did Cat have red hair? Something wasn’t right.

You tap onto Beck’s contact which was apparently fourth on the list after Tori, Andre, and Cat. You listen to the ringing until he finally picks up.

“Y/N?” He sounds confused which makes you confused. “You okay? What’s up?” Where was his cute greeting?

“Beck, sweetheart—”

“Sweetheart?” He chuckles a bit. “Yo, Y/N, you okay? Are you sleep calling me?”

“No. I— Do I do that?”

“No… And you’ve never called me at 3 AM. Are you speaking in code right now? Are you in some sort of danger?”

“Beck, stop. You’re scaring me. Nothing’s making sense right now. And my head’s killing me.”

“You’re probably just really dehydrated right now. Get some water. We did have a long shoot earlier. You’re just really tired.” He was always so good at trying to reason with you. He was always the most level-headed among the group.

“Yeah,” you try to shake it off, but it hits you, “Wait— What shoot?”

“For the film you wrote,” his voice trails off. “Are you— Are you okay? Do you need me to send Tori to check up on you or something?” His voice is stern.

“Tori? No I— I wanna talk to Jade. I need to talk to Jade—”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Jade would kill you for waking her up this late.”

“No she wouldn’t— She’d do anything for me—”

“Okay, Y/N, you’re really worrying me. Jade won’t do anything for anyone. Even for me. And  _ I’m _ her boyfriend.”

“You’re her…” Your head pounds even harder and your heart feels like it’s going to beat out your chest. You hang up without a word.

Everything is wrong. Beck wouldn’t mess around with you like that. You try to steady your breathing as you try to also steady your thoughts. You want to figure this out. Whatever  _ this _ is. Criminology didn’t teach you how to play detective, but video games and crime shows sure did. Ultimately you try to chalk this up to be just a really cryptic dream, but after slapping yourself a couple times, it’s obvious you were very much awake. The only way you were going to cope with this was to play it out like a game. So you think,  _ Why did Beck mention calling Tori? _

And before you could open up your contacts to call her, she was calling you.

“Tori?” You answered immediately.

“Y/N, are you okay? Beck called me saying you called him? And you called him  _ sweetheart _ ? What’s up with that? You know Jade would kill you if she heard that—”

“Why is everyone saying Jade’s gonna kill me? What’s going on here?”

“Uh… Because she will? Or at the very least cause bodily harm upon you. You know her, come on, dude. Do you have a death wish or something?” Tori laughs.

“Tori I’m not sure what’s going on here, but please hear me out.”

She pauses. “Yeah, I’m listening.”

“Beck mentioned you, not Jade, to me. I’m assuming that’s because you mean a lot to me. You’re also number one on my phone.”

You could almost feel her smiling through the call. “Well duh, you  _ are _ my best friend, silly.”

You suck air between your gritted teeth. “Okay so about that. I don’t know how, but I think I’m supposed to be here.”

“Really, Y/N, are you okay? Do you want me to come over?”

“Tori, please, just listen.”

She can sense the desperation in your voice. “Yeah. Of course.”

“You have to believe what I’m going to explain to you.”

And so you explain, for hours, until you see the sun rising between the cracks of your curtains. Tori listens, surprisingly actively listens, to what sounds like some unbelievable plot to a sci-fi movie. She questions you about your whole other life— your relationships to everyone in the group, your upbringings, how different everyone looked and acted.

“I don’t know how I believe you, but I do.” Her voice puts you at ease. “But anyway, if we’re both on the same page, that means you getting hit by a car is how you’re here.”

“That’s what I’m assuming. And why I woke up with a big ass headache. But I checked myself in the mirror and I’m fine except for the fact my whole body hurts.”

“This is crazy.”

“I know.”

There was a moment of silence on the phone.

“So…” She starts.

“So?”

“I know we weren’t best friends in your… What do we even call it? Other life? But we are in this one, even if you don’t remember anything about me. And I’m not going to let that ruin what we have— Had. I’m going to help you through this. Not sure how. But I will.”

An overwhelming rush of emotions came over you. “Thanks.” Your voice is small. It cracks.

“Aw Y/N, don’t cry.”

But the floodgates burst open and waterfalls pour from your eyes. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” you voice between sobs. “What am I supposed to do?”

Tori tries to hush you, “No, no, no. It’s okay. It’s okay. I promise we’ll figure this out together. Please don’t cry. It hurts to hear you cry.”

“Oh Tori, why are you so good to me?”

“Because you are my best friend.”

You never thought you’d crumble hearing those words from Tori Vega. The Tori Vega you knew was on the quiet side. You enjoyed each other's company, but never had those one on one deep, meaningful talks where you’d randomly confess to each other how much you appreciate one another and shower each other with affection.

You finally collect yourself. You’re a snotty mess. You wipe tears from your face. “I don’t think I can go back to sleep.”

“Me either.”

“I’m sorry I kept you up.” You check the time. “Hey it’s almost 7 AM. Do you wanna get breakfast or something?”

“I’d love that. I can pick you up in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes? So you still live in my neighborhood. Cool. Good to know I’m not going to have to try to relearn to navigate this world.”

She laughs. “Be there in ten.” She hangs up.

You walk over to the bathroom down the hall. You stand over the sink, splashing cold water onto your face. You study yourself in the mirror again, getting a good look at your appearance. There’s nothing different. At least that’s something that hasn’t changed. You brush your teeth then make your way back to your room to dig through your closet. You notice you still have your favorite dark brown, oversized cardigan in this life. Another wave of relief washes over you because knowing that you still dress the same here makes that another check off the list of things to worry about.

You just finish dressing up when you hear a honk outside your window. You peek through the blinds to see Tori waving at you from her car. You leave your house without telling anyone and slip into the vehicle.

The two of you stare at each other. She turns the radio down a bit so you can talk.

“Y/N,” you stick your hand out at her. It feels like a place to start.

“Tori,” she smiles, shaking your hand. A beat of silence passes before she groans. “Can I just hug you?”

“Um, sure?”

She instantly wraps her arms around you. “You look just like her. I mean— You  _ are _ her. Oh God, am I making this weird?” She looks a bit stressed.

“I get it. It’s gonna be weird, huh?” You try to smile to reassure her that everything’s going to work out.

That’s just something you’re going to have to convince yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing process consists of just going with the flow. It's a little like word vomit. I don't ever really know what's going to come to me next.


	3. Out of Character

Fatigue begins to creep up on you. It’s so exhausting to be so out of touch with reality, out of touch with yourself. You’re afraid to say the wrong thing. You don’t want to be alone. Alone in an unfamiliar world. A word that’s not yours.

A hot cup of coffee being shoved into your hand grounds you back to Earth.

“Here! You’re favorite.” Tori grins. In this lighting you notice the dark circles. You’re most likely the cause, but who knows if Tori in this world was always just sleep deprived.

You take a sip. Hazelnut with a splash of cream. You force a smile. “Thank you.”

She reads right through you. “Oh shoot, I’m so stupid. Of course it isn’t your favorite. Right? It’s not your favorite?”

“Actually my order’s usually iced with vanilla and extra cream.”

She looks disappointed.

“But this is still good!” You take another sip to please her. And you meant it. Sure it’s good. But she’s right, it’s not your favorite. How could she have known? And it totally slipped your mind to tell her.

“I’ll remember that for next time.” She gestures in a way that makes it seem like she’s hyping herself up to remember. “But please tell me that a bacon breakfast burrito is okay.”

You casually shrug. “I’ll eat anything right now.” You both laugh. “You paid for it anyway… Do you want me to pay you back?”

She waves you off. “No you’re good. Just get me next time.”

You shoot at her with a finger gun. “Gotcha.”

Your food comes and you both dig right in. You thought you’d be too tired to eat but food just hits the spot. You feel a bit recharged.

“So what are your plans for today?” You wipe your lips with a napkin.

Her eyes widen. She screams causing you to scream back. You feel everyone in the restaurant staring.

“What?” You ask with urgency.

“Your film! We’re filming today!” She frantically checks her phone, pulling up a shot list and schedule. “We’re supposed to be doing this around one o’clock.”

The words on her screen feel a bit foriegn to you. You don’t know anything about filmmaking, let alone know how to be a director. Just the day before you were struggling on writing a short story. How were you supposed to know what visions your other world counterpart was having?

“Can we just cancel it?” You panic with her. “I don’t know film! I’m taking criminology!”

She scans her phone again, swiping through in an overly dramatic fashion. “Okay, okay. If I’m correct then we can postpone shooting for a week, maybe, Maybe! Two. And we’ll still be fine.” She slaps herself in the face. “Good thing the other you wanted to start shooting early.”

You slump in your chair. “We better find a way for me to go back to my world before I ruin anything.”

“I’ll tell the group chat that you’re having an emergency and we’ll have to hold off for a week.” She begins typing on her phone.

Your phone begins to vibrate with each text she sends. The replies slowly come in from the others.

 **Jade (7:59 AM):** _Great. I can sleep in. Good fucking night.  
_ **Cat (8:03 AM):** _og ni did simrinf happwn ti y/n?  
_ **Robbie (8:05 AM):** _Cat go back to sleep  
_ **Andre (8:06 AM):** wtf did she just say???  
 **Rex (8:07 AM):** _Oh no did something happen to Y/N?  
_ **Jade (8:07 AM):** Shut up and let me sleep or I’m muting the chat.

You look back up at Tori. “Who the fuck is Rex?”

“Your world doesn’t have Rex?” She looks at you in disbelief.

“Robbie’s coded some silly game that has a bot named Rex that can reply cryptically to your texts but that’s it.”

She reaches across the table for your hands and holds them. “Believe me when I say you are _so_ lucky.”

“So who’s Re—”

“When the time comes, Y/N, when the time comes. But pray you’ll never find out."

The both of you eventually clean up and make your way back to your house. Tori finds sidewalk parking in front of your place and you two sit in her car to chat for a bit longer.

“So you’re telling me in your world, Jade isn’t mean or violent? And doesn’t dress in all black almost twenty-four seven?”

“Her favorite color is anything pastel.” You shrug. “She’s so sweet.”

Tori just stares at you with her jaw dropped. “I can’t tell you how many physical fights we got into in high school. This is so crazy. But I mean she’s toned down a bit. Not as violent or mean. Well, she can be really, really sassy, but not as mean. I think we can thank Beck for that.”

“Right… They’re dating.” You purse your lips and sink into your seat.

“Oh? Are they not in your world?”

You just look straight ahead and out the window, fidgeting with your hands.

“Ah,” Tori awkwardly rubs the back of her head. “It’s cause you’re dating Beck, right?”

“I guess I was obvious.” You bite the skin on your fingers. It’s a bad habit you picked up for when you get anxious or bored or both. “Honestly, I think I’m too scared to see him in general. Especially if he’s with her. I _know_ it’ll be just too different.”

“Oh.” She has a nervous grin on her face.

“Oh? Oh what?” You raise an eyebrow.

“Okay don’t be mad—”

“You can’t start a sentence like that.” Confusion and panic starts kicking in. This world Tori is full of surprises and you’re not so sure that you’re into it.

“Okay, okay, sorry! But! Don’t be mad, okay—”

“Tori just tell me!”

Her voice comes out loud and fast. “I told Beck that you’re okay and everything’s okay cause he texted me separately from the group chat since you called him last night being all weird. But don’t worry! I didn’t tell him that you’re not you cause that’d just be really confusing. But because Beck is Beck he said he’s gonna drop by your house to check up on you cause you two are pretty close in this world cause you both wanna be writers and to be specific screen writers and, and, and—”

“And what?!”

She points. “He’s right behind you.”

You turn your head out the passenger side window to find Beck watching the two of you through the glass. You let out a scream, nearly feeling your heart jump out your chest.

Tori rolls the window down as he laughs at accidentally scaring you. His laugh is still the same and so is his smile. Of course it would be.

He pushes his hair back with his hand. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

You turn back to Tori, mouthing, _“What am I supposed to do?”_

She mouths back, _“I don’t know. I’m sorry,”_ as if Beck couldn’t read her lips from where he stood.

“So what’s up guys? Heard you’re having an emergency?”

“Yes,” Tori answers for you. She rolls the window back up and gets out of her car, walking over to your side.

Beck opens the door for you. You get out and nod as a thank you. You follow Tori as she leads the two of you up to the front door. She takes out her keys and opens the door. This girl is definitely full of surprises, but you try not to make any more confused faces or else Beck will sense something’s wrong. She takes you to your room, but only after she greets good morning to your mother, addressing her as _mom_ , just like your Jade would. Tori locks the door after you and Beck walk in.

“Anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?” Beck leans against the wall next to your door, adjacent to your bed.

You sit at the edge of your bed, Tori on the swivel chair at your desk. You both share some glances.

“Y/N…” She starts but doesn’t know what to say.

You try to make a face that suggests she should lie. You hope that’s something this world you would do.

“Is just really stressed and doesn’t feel like she can work on the film right now.”

You nod to agree with her. “I’m just… Really out of it. I— I’ve just been having some really bad headaches.” That’s not a lie.

“Yeah!” Tori points at you. “She got hit by a car last night—”

“Tori!” You snap at her. Beck notices your not so subtle expression.

“Did you really?” Beck questions, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m fine! Right Tori?!” You feel like you’re going absolutely mad. This whole thing is just wild and unbelievable. You just want them both to leave so you can go to sleep and hope you wake back up in your own body.

“Tori?” Beck glares at her. You know that glare. It’s not intimidating in a frightening way but intimidating in a you-will-tell-and-I-will-get-it-out-of-you-one-way-or-another way.

“She’s in love with you!” Tori blurts out.

“What?!” You and Beck exclaim in unison.

You feel blood rush to your face out of embarrassment. “I’m going to fuckin’ strangle you, Vega!” You run at her but she quickly dips out the door and holds it closed from the otherside.

“I’m sorry!” She yells from the other side of the door along with some incoherent, frantic babble.

You aggressively jiggle the door knob while yelling obscenities at her, but it seems like she can keep at this for a while, so you stop and throw yourself back onto your bed, face down in a pillow. You laugh hysterically. This can’t be your life right now. The one person who knows the truth is just driving you fucking wild.

“Y/N.” You feel Beck’s weight on the edge of your bed. He places a hand on your shoulder.

You don’t lift your face from the pillow. A small part of you hoping you can suffocate yourself and either pass out or pass away. “Is Tori always this…”

“Insane?” He finishes your sentence. “Yes.”

You laugh into the pillow again. “Great.”

“Did you actually get hit by a car? Did you hit your head? Cause you’re being a little weird too. More out of character, I’d say.”

You roll over onto your side, finally facing him. “If I say yes, would you leave it at that?”

“Only if you tell me you’re in love with me.” He mischievously grins. He’s joking. Of course he is. He has to be.

You take your pillow and shove it in his face. “No way,” you scoff. This world’s Beck is just as flirty towards you as your Beck would be. But then again, your Beck loves you, not this one.

He gently pushes the pillow off his face. How does he still look so perfect with his hair messed up like that? He looks exactly like your Beck—besides the combat boots, rings, and chain hanging from his hip—it’s still Beck. Your heart flutters but your brain feels like it’s melting from trying to stop your body from feeling this way, telling the body to control itself. That’s not your boyfriend. Don’t be this way.

You catch yourself staring into his eyes before breaking contact. You sit up. Bad idea. Your faces are closer now.

 _It’s not him. It’s not him._ You remind yourself.

You hop out of bed and try to turn the knob. The door opens but Tori isn’t there. You look at him, leaning against the door frame. “I’m sorry I called you ‘sweetheart’ last night. I didn’t mean it. I did hit my head, but trust me, I’m okay.” You turn to leave before he can say anything but he stops you, grabbing you by the wrist. “Beck?”

“You’re not Y/N, are you?”


	4. One-Sided Pillow Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the most I've written all year in the span of under a week. My sleeping schedule is ruined. I wake up at 4 PM to go to bed at 8 AM. Is it worth it?

You laugh, out of nervousness and over how ridiculous this is. You just laugh, but he stands his ground. Why was he being so serious for?

“And you’re not Beck, are you?” You wiggle out of his grip. You wish that a dialogue box would just pop up and you had a fifty-fifty choice to say the right thing.

He tilts his head then shakes it to himself. “You’re so dumb.” He’s smiling.

“I know.” Was that the right thing to say?

He walks out the room, ruffling your hair before leaving. You trail behind him and down the stairs to the main floor where your mother and Tori were hanging out in the open space of the weird kitchen-living room combo. You all just exchange some glances.

“Tori…” You take a step towards her.

She hides behind your mother who was chopping up some vegetables. “Mom!” She yelps.

“Y/N, behave yourself.” Your mother points her knife at you in that joking mom way. Of course she wouldn’t stab you, but at this rate you wish she would.

“Yeah, behave yourself,” Tori teases.

You rush at her. “I will mur—”

“Whoa, hey!” Beck grabs you, using your own momentum to swing you around and into his arms so you can’t escape. “No violence.”

“My goodness, Y/N, what’s gotten into you?” Your mother watches in shock. You guess this totally isn’t normally how you act in this world.

“I woke up choosing violence.” You struggle but quickly give up. You glare are Tori, staring her down to let her know you’re not playing whatever game she’s playing. You expect for Beck to let go, but he hasn’t. You stay in his arms a little longer until it got awkward and he finally set you free. “We’ll talk about it later, Vega.”

“Anyway I’m going to head out now,” Beck motions to the door.

“Aw, wouldn’t you like some breakfast before you go?” Your mother tries to convince him to stay.

“Thanks for the offer Mrs. Y/L/N, I have plans with Jade. How about next time?” He rubs the back of his head.

“How about dinner?” She casually asks.

He pauses, his eyes shifting as he thinks about it. “Yes, I’ll come back for dinner. Text me the details later, Y/N.” He so easily accepts your mother’s invite without even knowing what we’re having. Before you could say anything he was out the door.

“Wha— What was that?” You whip around to face your mother.

“He’s very handsome.” Your mother states.

Tori giggles and sits herself on a high chair at the island.

You quickly sit next to her. “So what?”

“He seems good for you.” Your mother doesn’t look up from the vegetables she’s chopping.

“Is everyone in this world crazy?” You exclaim without thinking of your choice of words. Luckily your mother doesn’t catch on. “He’s dating Jade.”

Your mother shrugs. “He can change his mind.”

“Mom!”

Tori laughs, slapping the counter. “This is getting good.”

You stare her down again, menacingly. You grab her wrist. “You’re coming with me,” and drag her back up to your room, shoving her onto your bed and locking the door behind you.

“I don’t know how to feel about crazy, violent  _ you _ ,” Tori sits up, brushing the hair out of her face.

“And I don’t think I like  _ crazy _ you either!” You pace your room. “You’re insane!”

“Hey! I think I’m just a little bit eccentric. But I guess that comes with going to Hollywood Arts anyway. Plus living with Trina.”

“Hollywood Arts?” You stop in your tracks. “The fuck is that?”

Tori points at you, “Language—” You snatch her finger and she lets out a small squeal. “The high school we went to! It’s a performing arts school. We did a lot of stuff there. We did some acting. I mostly sang and you focused on script writing. That's why you do film now.”

You let go of her finger. “I guess that explains why you all are so chaotic.” You throw yourself onto the bed beside her. “You’re all so exhausting.”

She lies down, turning her head to face you. “You’ll get used to it.” She plays with your hair, brushing it out of your face. This oddly calms you. “So…”

“What now?”

“What did you and Beck talk about?” Lying on her side, she props her head up with her hand, her elbow on the bed.

“I think he knows I’m  _ not right. _ ” You stare at the ceiling. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to act around him. Or what to say. I can’t latch onto his arm. Hold his hand. His face. I…” You finally glance back at Tori and she has a huge grin on her face. “What?”

She lets out another squeal, this time more excited, giddy. “It’s just been so long since you’ve talked about liking anyone before. Maybe Jade for a quick second back in high school, but you got over it so fast. I mean so did Andre— But that’s beside the point.”

“Great! So my competition in this world was Beck in high school when I liked Jade and now Jade because I like Beck.” You hit yourself in the face again with a pillow. “I hate this timeline. I wanna go home.”

“So you  _ do _ like Beck—”

“Yes,” you roll your eyes. “I  _ love _ him.” You smack Tori with a pillow. “Why the fuck did you tell him that?!”

“Cause it’s true.” She says so matter of fact. “I also freaked out and couldn’t come up with anything else to say.”

“Yeah, sure I do love him, but not in  _ this _ world.” You hit her again and again and again.

“Ow, hey! No more!” She protects her face with her arms, giggling. “Is he even any that different?”

You stop. “Except for apparently being all artsy and talented? No. I guess not.” Your thoughts begin to wander, thinking about another life with another Beck, but you snap out of it, attacking Tori again. “He. Has. A. Girlfriend.” You emphasize each word with a swing of the pillow. Tori catches the pillow and hugs it to prevent you from ruining her hair any further.

“Yeah. You’re right.” She looks off to the side. “But it’s not like they haven’t broken up before.”

“And?”

“You still have a chance—”

“No. I’m not going to do anything with Beck. And you’re gonna—” You yawn. “You’re gonna help me out of here.”

She yawns back. “Maybe after a nap.”

“Or sleep.” You rub your eye. “Wanna nap here? Do  _ we _ do that kind of thing?”

“Yeah we do, but I wanna change back into my pjs so I’ll sleep at home.” She hops out of bed. 

“Are you coming back for dinner later?” You sit up and walk over to your closet to find some comfy home clothes.

“I’ll let you know,” she winks. “I’ll see myself out.” She fixes her hair as she passes your closet mirror and walks out the room, closing the door behind her.

You change back into your shirt and sweats and close the curtains to darken the room. You bury yourself in your blanket and instantly pass out with thoughts of Beck flooding your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I read the fic title I hear Fall Out Boy's The Kids Aren't Alright. I hope you all too. Also has anyone ever looked up the lyrics on genius? Cause there are some verified comments by Fall Out Boy and they're cryptic af.


	5. It's Complicated

Bright, blinding lights flash in front of your half-lidded eyes. Your eyes strain, you try to keep them open. The ceiling is moving, or, more like you’re moving, being transported. You try to lift your arm, reaching towards the lights, to instantly have someone grab you and hold it down by your side. You look in the direction to see an unfamiliar woman staring back at you. She’s wheeling you somewhere, no wait, it’s not just her, but multiple people. They’re all in scrubs. You can’t make out their voices nor what they’re saying except for someone stating: _She’s conscious._

You try to speak, but you feel too weak. You blink, and again more slowly, until you’re unable to open them. But a vibration suddenly startles you and your eyes shoot open. The room is dark. How long were you asleep for?

You reach around in the dark for your phone. _Holy shit, it’s 7 PM._ You quickly sit up, trying to process what just happened. What was that vision?

You hear voices and laughter coming from downstairs. It’s dinner time and it totally slipped your mind to text Beck. You turn on the lights and stare at yourself in the mirror, trying to decide if you want to bother looking nice. But it’s just Tori and she’s probably seen you at your worst. You’ll text an apology to Beck later.

You put on your house slippers and stumble down the stairs.

“Y/N, you’re finally awake,” your mother was in the middle of serving the table.

You rub your eyes. “Yeah…” You shuffle over to the table and sit in the closest seat. You scan the table which was only made for three people: you, your mother, and Tori.

You exampine the room, trying to find some family photos. You spot a picture from your childhood hanging on the wall—you, your mother, and late father all smiling at the park. The next photo you were a little older, probably a middle schooler with how edgy and questionable your fashion was, standing next to your mother, looking like you were too cool to smile. Your mother held you, a small smile on her face and her cheek pressed against yours. You remember that photo, it was taken about a year after your father passed away from health complications. The rest of the photos showed your growth, a bunch of pictures of you and your mother during your journey through Hollywood Arts. This only proves your theory even more that your father isn’t any longer alive in this world either. Explains the three plates on the table.

You hear footsteps come up behind you. “Hey.”

Your sleepy eyes widen. You turn and watch as Beck sits right next to you. “Beck— I— Sorry I forgot to text you. Oh God, I look like a mess.”

“I figured you were asleep so I asked Tori what the plans were.” He waves his phone at you. “And you look fine.” He tries to flatten your flyaways.

“Wait— Where’s Tori?” You pull up your phone and find the notification of her texts:

_Heyyy~ I told Beck when to head to your place. Mom texted me the details  
_ _Can’t make it cause my mom-mom made family pot pie tonight [hungry emoji]_  
_And you KNOW that Trina WILL eat my share even if I asked to be saved some [eye roll emoji]  
_ _Have fun with Beck~ [blowing kiss emoji]_

You slam your phone screen-side down onto the table. Beck almost unnoticeably flinches at the sound.

“Y/N!” Your mother scolds you for scaring her.

“You good?” Beck’s eyebrows raise.

You wave him off. “Yeah. Yeah I’m good.” You don’t bother to text Tori back, but you’re already planning in your head about what you’re going to say when you talk her ear off later tonight.

You mother walks over to the table holding a tray of various, homemade sushi rolls and slices of sashimi, carefully setting all the plates down. “You’re acting so strange.”

You force a laugh. “You think so?”

“Sleeping all day. Attacking Tori. Slamming things around.” She lists.

“I think she’s just overworking herself,” Beck eyes you. “You should relax, dude. Here, have some food.” He serves you multiple pieces of salmon sashimi. “You’re favorite, right?”

“Hell yeah.” You pour yourself some soy sauce onto a mini dish.

“Oh? Since when? I thought you loved tuna.” Your mother questions as she picks up pieces of different rolls.

You hum. “I guess recently.” You shrug your shoulders then take a bite out of your food.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” she pops a roll into her mouth.

Most of dinner consists of a back and forth conversation between Beck and your mother. You just sit back and listen, laughing once in a while at the weird mom stuff your mother says and at Beck’s jokes that were obviously targeted towards her. Kind of like dad jokes, something you mom could understand. They get along in this world too and it makes you feel a bit homesick. But how is it possible when you’re physically in your own literal home? They look and act like the people you love, but they’re not them, and yet you’re the biggest imposter in the room.

You take your last bite, everyone already has finished before you. Your mother starts to clean up.

“Need some help, Mrs. Y/L/N?” Beck starts stacking empty plates.

“No it’s fine, hun. You two go hang out. And please, call me mom. Or auntie. Whatever floats your boat.” Your mother grabs the plates from him and places them in the sink.

“Mom?” He’s a bit taken back. “Auntie. I’m down with auntie.” He nods his head.

This feels like dejavu. This is exactly how it played out in your world when your mother told Beck to call her mom, he settled for auntie. But at that point you already had been dating for a couple months.

Your phone begins to vibrate. Tori’s name pops up on your screen. You excuse yourself, running up to your room before you answer.

“Hey,” she sings into the phone.

“Don’t _hey_ me, Vega,” you yell in a hushed tone. “You did this on purpose.”

“No I didn’t. My mom made family pot pie. Don’t tell me family pot pie doesn’t exist in your world.”

“It’s actually _get together tacos_ —”

“So it’s not Taco Tuesday?”

“No, you guys have get together tacos on Thursdays but not every Thursday which makes it more special—”

“So what’s on Tuesday?”

“Lasagna—” You shake your head. “But that’s not the point! You’re up to something—fluffy hair, cute face related something.”

“Well, has he left yet?”

“No, he hasn’t left yet,” you hiss.

“I’m right here,” he’s leaning on the doorframe. You didn’t hear him walk up.

You jump, hanging up the phone and tossing it onto your bed. “There you are!”

He steps into your room and closes the door behind him. You step back, keeping your distance. He stands against the door, hands in pockets. “ _Fluffy hair, cute face?_ ” He quotes you with a smirk.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” You nervously play with your hands behind your back. “I was talking to Tori.”

“About me?” He tilts his head.

“Why? Got a problem with that?”

He puts his hands up in defense. “Absolutely not. Just wondering.”

There’s an awkward silence. You look at the floor to avoid making eye contact with him, but you can feel his eyes on you.

“Can we talk?” He breaks the silence.

He has you cornered. He’s going to ask about why you’re being weird again. You wish he could just let it go, but the whole favorite fish thing probably was another red flag that something’s wrong. Maybe it’s time to come clean.

“Beck I—”

“I broke up with Jade this morning.”

“Huh?”

“Things have been off with us for a while now. I mean I still love her, but like, maybe more in a platonic way now. I don’t know. It’s just… Complicated.”

That’s not what you were expecting. “So you just broke up with her?”

“Maybe it was impulsive. Maybe I should have thought about it more.” He bites his lower lip. “Are you going to make me regret my decision?”

“I’m both your friends and I just want what’s the best for you. Both of you.” You emphasize the _both._ “If you want me to try to convince you to talk it out with her then I will.”

“But what about you?” He steps closer, you have nowhere to go except to sit back on your bed.

“What about me?” You look up at him as he hovers over you.

He gets down to your height. You’re face to face now. “Think about your feelings.”

“Feelings for?” You feel the heat build up in your cheeks. He’s way too close.

“Me.”


	6. Wrong Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I was stuck trying to write this chapter for so long that I have two different versions and I settled for this one. Shortest chapter so far. Still hope you like it. [enter flushed emoji here]

“You?”

Closing your eyes, you brace yourself for what comes next. He’s so close you swear your lips brushed, but they haven’t. You take a peak, he’s watching you, gauging your response. If this is how he wants to get information out of you, fine, two can play at that game.

You take the lead, gently pressing your lips against his. He doesn’t pull back, not what you expected, but it’s not what he expected either. He stares back at you, eyes widened, then finally pulls away.

“Y/N—”

“Don’t give me mixed signals, Beck.” You watch him as he raises the back of his hand to his mouth in an attempt to cover up his confusion and embarrassment. You have to admit, it felt the same as kissing your Beck, but in a strange way, it was a little exhilarating. You can feel the adrenaline running through your veins.

He begins to get up off of you. “Wait, I didn’t—”

Here was your chance. You kick his leg out with your foot, and using gravity, you grab him, pulling him down onto the bed beside you, where you proceed to get on top of him, straddling him so he can’t escape.

He lies there, staring up at you in disbelief. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Self-defense.”

“Wrong.”

“Huh?” You realize you slipped up.

“Stage fighting. With Russ. Remember?”

“Russ…” You trail off, averting your gaze. “Right…”

“Y/N, look at me.” He says as if it’s a command.

Your eyes lock. “Russ. Right. Uh huh. Yeah. I remember—”

“You’re not Y/N.”

“Beck—”

“You look like her. Sound like her. But you definitely do not act like her.”

“Too out of character?”

“First of all, I don’t think she’d kiss me like that.” He chuckles.

“What? Did you want a little tongue or something—”

He rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.” He smiles at you. But why was he smiling? He begins to sit up, you try to get off him, but he holds you down by your waist.

“I won’t run away.”

He doesn’t budge. Maybe he doesn’t completely trust you. Makes sense, he doesn’t actually know  _ you _ .

“Just roll with it.” He pauses, thinking about what he’s going to say next. It comes out awkward, “So,  _ sweetheart _ ?”

You pout. “There you go again, teasing me.”

“It’s fun.”

Now it’s your turn to roll your eyes. “So what about it?”

He hums. “I guess where I’m trying to get at is: Who are you?”

“I’m Y/N. Well not the one you know. But I am Y/N. You just have to believe me.” You casually play with his hair.

He grabs your hand to stop you from fiddling with his hair. “And what is your relationship with me?”

“You’re  _ supposed _ to be my boyfriend.”

“Ah.”

“Ah?”

“I can see why you’re  _ comfortable _ with me.”

“Comfortable with you?” You scoff. “More like you’re comfortable with me.”

He lowers his head to grin to himself. “I guess so.” He holds you a little tighter.

You tilt his head back up so he looks at you. “So what’s your relationship with me?”

His eyes shift. “We’re really good friends. Since high school. And…” He stops speaking, trying to find the words to say.

“And?”

“I felt like we always had bad timing.”

“Weren’t you with Jade the whole time?”

“There was a time when we weren’t together. But you weren’t interested.” He slaps his forehead. “And then there was Tori. But I don’t think I really liked her. I think, maybe, I was lonely without Jade.”

“Are you lonely now?”

“No.”

You push the hair from his eyes for the strands to fall right back into place. “Do you still want to be with her?”

“If you ask me later, maybe.”

“But I’m asking you right now. At this very moment.”

“Right now? Then no.”


	7. Just Talking

He leans into you, placing a confident kiss upon your lips. You’re stunned for a moment, but let it happen, gently caressing his face with both your hands. You run your fingers through his messy hair as he tucks yours behind your ear. His right hand cups your cheek as his left trails your back, sending shivers up and down your spine. You flinch at his touch, laughing over how much it tickles. He smirks between kisses and you swear your heart was going to explode.

He pulls back just to latch himself onto your neck, planting soft kisses everywhere. You sigh, his name escapes from your lips, which drives him to nip at you. You let out a small gasp each time he leaves little, pink markings, but not hard enough to make them super visible. He obviously knows what he’s doing. He begins to grind against you, once again holding you down by your hips.

You hold him against you, quietly moaning into his ear as you feel him through your sweatpants. Your head is getting foggy but you try to keep yourself grounded.

“Y/N,” he whispers into your ear, “Do you wanna—”

A knocking on the door makes you jump out of your own skin. You rip yourself from him and dive onto the bed, rolling away to get far away as possible. You sit against the wall with your knees up to your chest.

Beck turns his back towards the door, facing you, while frantically adjusting himself through his jeans. He reaches over and tries to fix your hair.

“Yes?” Your voice cracks.

Beck bites his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

“I’m coming in!” The voice behind the door sings. Tori walks in, stopping half way through the doorway as she and Beck make eye contact. “Sorry! Was I interrupting something?” She starts to walk in reverse out the door before Beck calls her name and she walks right back in.

“We were just,” you start.

“Talking,” Beck finishes your sentence.

Tori has a smug look on her face. “Uh huh.  _ Talking. _ ”

“Tori, he knows. I told him.” You smile sheepishly, hoping to distract her.

“Aw, you did?” She takes a seat at your desk, no longer suspicious of what was happening behind closed doors. “I wanted to, like, mess around with him a little.” She mischievously scrunches her nose. “Oh well.”

“How did you plan on doing that?” Beck scoots back against the wall to sit next to you.

“I dunno. It would have been fun though!” She shoots finger guns at him. “So, Y/N, you caved in fast. Why did you tell him?”

“I told you right off the bat, didn’t I?” You shrug. “He caught me.”

“She’s too different,” Beck points at you.

Tori nods her head in agreement. “Yeah. Way different.”

“Hey! I’m just being  _ me _ . How else am I supposed to be acting?”

“The Y/N we know is a bit shy. A little soft spoken, but when she’s fired up over something she’s passionate about, you won’t get her to stop talking.” Tori side eyes you. “Very rarely would she try to attack me. She’s a very sweet girl.”

“Rarely,” you emphasize. “So she  _ would. _ ”

“Yes. She would.” Beck backs you up.

“And I’m sweet too!” You pout.

“Yes. Very sweet.” Beck sarcastically agrees with you.

You playfully nudge him, rolling your eyes. “Thanks.” You turn your attention back to Tori as she watches the way the two of you are interacting with each other. You clear your throat. “So what are you doing here again? I thought you were too busy for dinner.”

“I just felt bad that you thought I tricked you or something. Plus you hung up on me without saying bye. And may I add, after calling Beck cute?”

“Seriously?” You tilt your head. “I mean just look at him. He is.”

Beck always did that tilt-his-head-down-smiling-to-himself thing every time he got complimented by someone he wanted to hear words of endearment from or when he was trying to hide a laugh. Either way it was very, very cute. You weren’t expecting this Beck to do the same thing, especially since he seems harder, tougher, in some way. It was probably the way he dressed, all accessorized with those heavy boots. You have to admit it’s a great look on him.

You see Tori shake her head to herself as if she was trying to shake off some confusion. “Um, anyway, Beck.” She focuses on him. “I got a call from Jade earlier.”

“Uh huh.” He waits for her to continue.

“You broke up with her?” Her mouth hangs slightly open. “You guys haven’t broken up since, like, high school!”

You try to act surprised. You weren’t sure if this was information you should already be knowing or not.

Beck shoots you a playful what-the-fuck look and nudges you. “It’s not a secret. I just haven’t told the group yet.”

“And you told her?” Tori gestures at you. “No offense.”

“Why should I be offended?”

“Cause you’re not  _ our _ Y/N.” She replies.

“Well now you’re stuck with me until we can figure out how to get me back.” You snap.

Tori is taken back at your tone, but you didn’t mean to sound angry, the delivery just came out fast since that’s all you’ve been thinking about ever since you woke up here.

“Sorry I didn’t mean for you to feel like you’re  _ trapped _ here.” Her eyes scan the floor to avoid eye contact.

You put a hand up to stop her. “No, that’s my bad. How is  _ anyone _ supposed to respond to what ever the fuck is going on?” You force a chuckle to reassure her that it’s alright.

“Wait. How  _ are _ you here?” Beck’s eyebrows furrow.

You shrug. “Like I told you before. I got hit by a car. I mean, back in my world I did. And I woke just up here. That’s all I’ve pieced together so far. If you have any other suggestions on how I go back, let us know now.”

Tori excitedly jumps out of her chair. “I got it!” She dramatically points at you. “We hit you with another car!”

It’s not like you hadn’t already thought of that before, but that shit hurt bad.

“Maybe let’s try something that won’t kill her.” Level-headed Beck once again comes to your rescue. “I’m not about to go back to prison again because of your ideas.”

“Again?” You laugh because it sounds like a joke.

“Long story short: I brought us to a foreign country for vacation, accidentally blinded their leader, killed his octopus—”

“I’m sorry I asked.” You interrupt her and pause, laughing to yourself again. “You know what? I think everything is making sense now. This world, this universe,  _ your _ universe, it’s all sorts of weird, right? So it makes total sense that I’m here because of some  _ weird _ accident, right?”

Tori’s eyes light up. “Yeah that makes sense! It’s really clicking now!”

Beck doesn’t look completely convinced, but is there really any other way to explain this? He forces himself to accept it just like the way he convinced himself that you aren’t  _ you _ .

The three of you sit around talking for hours. Beck and Tori do their best to explain to you their universe, trying to figure out the big differences—from finally finding out who Rex is to also finding out Trina isn’t apparently Tori’s cute, little chihuahua you thought they fed pot pie to, but who is apparently Tori’s older sister—it’s such a long list you wish you actually wrote it down to remember.

You try to analyze the two before you. Tori is such a strange girl, but it seems like she’s the second most normal in their little group, Beck being the first. When you get past the loud personality, she’s a little funny without meaning to be, maybe you were laughing more at her rather than with her.

Beck on the other hand, when you thought you had him all figured out, he’d switch things up on you, suddenly he’s cracking jokes and making silly comments. It’s a little mind boggling that in this universe there are people who exist who haven’t existed before, people who are complete polar opposites to people from your universe, and then there’s Beck who is almost the exact same person you know.

Tori yawns, looking at her phone for the time. “Whoa, it’s almost midnight. I’m going to head out now!” Before either of you could say bye, she lets herself out, winking at you while locking your bedroom door behind her. You still don’t fully understand how your mom in this universe just lets Tori have a house key but you don’t want to think about it anymore or else it might give you a headache.

“Did she just—”

“Lock my door? Yes.”

The two of you awkwardly glance at each other.

“Do you plan on leaving too?” You fumble with the sleeves of your sweater.

“Do you want me to?”

“No. Well, I mean—”

He tilts his head. “I can stay if you want company.”

You side eye him. “What do you mean by  _ company _ ?”

“I can be whatever you want me to be. We can do whatever you wanna do. We don’t even have to do anything.”

“Do you wanna drink? I think I saw some soju in the fridge downstairs.” You get up, putting your slippers on. “I’m drinking whether or not you are. I need it.”

“Ah, this Y/N is still a party girl. I see.” He chuckles. “Yeah sure I’ll have some.”

“Does that mean you’re staying the night? I’m not letting you drive back home.” You stick your hand out. “Give me your keys.”

He takes them out of his pocket and plops them into your hand. “I guess I’m all yours tonight.”

You quickly turn your back to him, walking over to your desk and putting the keys in a drawer, hoping he didn’t see your flustered face. “Don’t say it like that,” you murmur under your breath.

“Hm?”

“Nothing!” You sing, something you realize you instantly picked up from Tori. “I’ll be right back.”

You walk out of your room and out into the rest of the dark house. You pass your mother’s room, her door slightly open, with the television as the only light source, streaking into the hallway. She was out cold, snoring hard. You quietly shut her door before proceeding down the stairs and into the kitchen, using the flashlight of your phone to guide the way to the fridge to grab two bottles of soju, the peach one being the only flavor in there, which was perfect because there was a peach flavored bottle of this Japanese non-carbonated soft drink to mix with it. You grab two cups and scurry back up to your room, trying not to clink the bottles and cups together, not because you’re scared your mom will catch you drinking, you’re a whole legal adult, but because you don’t want her to find you two alone together so late at night.

You walk back into your room. Beck is sitting at your desk, flipping through a stack of papers. You put down the drinks and cups onto the desk, leaning over his shoulder to see what he’s reading. “What’s that?”

He looks at you then back at the papers. “It’s an old script you wrote from back in high school…”

You open up the bottles and begin pouring and mixing the two drinks together. “Oh cool! I’ve never read a script before. What’s it about?” You slide over a cup for Beck then take a sip out of yours, wincing at the strong alcoholic smell that masks the peach.

“Well, you never submitted it, but this sounds all too familiar.” He flips through more, looking for something. “Here.” He shows you the page.

You read through and instantly realize what the story was about. You down the whole cup, Beck looking at you in shock for practically drinking half of the twelve fluid ounces. You go to empty out the rest of the bottle into your cup but he stops you, taking your soju away and sitting you down on your bed.

“You gotta slow down there.”

“Beck, what was that?” You feel your face immediately get hot from the rapid consumption of alcohol at one time. The soju slightly burns in your chest and in your stomach. You sit there realizing your mistake, but you totally needed that drink. “How did she—?”

“I don’t know how, but it’s  _ your _ story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry yeah that beginning scene was REALLY SHORT. Like yeah I was going for /secsi/ but I am also a SHY ASS BITCH now that I'm older and have vanilla'd out since the last time I tried to write something smutty. I don't got that Confidence™ but um, maybe let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is where it gets nsfw.

You can’t open your eyes and yet somehow you can feel them rolling around in your head. At first, all you can hear is a long, eerie tone, like a note being held, then comes in the muffled voices again: _She’s coding._

You’re trying so hard to figure out who’s speaking. An unrecognizable voice. If only you could see what’s going on. What’s happening?

You suddenly jolt yourself awake. Your arm moving on it’s own to grab your head. Your whole body tenses up as you try to overcome the pain. And in the same moment it was gone. You exhale, not realizing you were holding your breath the whole time. Your eyes attempt to readjust to the sunlight peeking through the curtains, but you don’t give them enough time, you close them again, turning over in bed to make yourself comfortable to go back to sleep.

But that’s when you feel air against your face. Your eyes shoot open and you find yourself face to face with a shirtless, sleeping Beck. You hold your breath, your hands covering your mouth, not wanting to make a sound to wake him up. You slowly lift the blanket up to find he’s in his boxers, but not only that, your pants are gone and you are in fact wearing his shirt.

He suddenly wraps his arm over you, pulling you in, but his eyes are still closed.

“Oh God, did we?” You say under your breath.

“Did we what?” He mumbles back.

“Oh fuck. You’re awake.” You continue to whisper.

He hums. “Barely.” He plays with your hair, his eyes still closed. “You kept me up all night.” His voice is low and scratchy.

You’re completely awake now. “Holy shit, Beck, did we? Did we?!”

He chuckles, opening one eye. He leans in to gently kiss your forehead. “No. Of course not.”

“Then why am I wearing your shirt? Where are my pants?” You pull back from him to get a clear view of his face.

“You blacked out after not only drinking your bottle, finishing the rest of mine, then fighting me at the fridge as you somehow downed one more bottle.” He smacked his face, trying to contain his laughter. “I dragged you to the bathroom where you puked on yourself first before getting the rest of it into the toilet.”

You pulled the blanket over your face, wanting to sink away into the mattress and ceasing to exist. “Then what?”

“I helped you brush your teeth. And I tried to help you get dressed in another set of house clothes, but you kept insisting that you wear my shirt. You were about to cry.” He snorts. “And then when I said I’d sleep on the ground you actually started crying, saying that you wanted to sleep next to me. _What kind of boyfriend are you?_ ” He quotes you. “I finally agreed to stop you from crying, but then you verbally attacked me, saying I was a heathen for trying to sleep in bed with jeans on. So you tried to unbutton my pants and—”

“Okay!” You stop him by covering his mouth, because you actually vaguely remember that last part. “Okay.” You laugh out of embarrassment. “Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

He removes your hand from his face. “It’s no problem. I’d do it again,” he pauses, “Just don’t make it a habit.”

“No promises.”

He rolls his eyes then ruffles up your already messy hair.

You two lie in silence. You listen to him breathe, curled up into his chest, his arm around your waist.

“This is nice.” You thought, but didn’t say. He did.

“Do you like making me blush, Beck Oliver?”

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Would you ever say that to Y/N?”

He’s a little surprised you asked. “Not sure. We’ve never crossed boundaries like this before.”

“Would you want to? I mean, with her?”

“Probably not.”

“But it’s okay with me?”

“Yeah. Because you’re not her.”

You just look at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Do you know what I mean? Sure, you have her face and body, but you’re definitely not her. No where close. I’ve never had fun like _this_ with her before.”

“Is this fun?”

“Is it not for you?”

“It’s a lot of things. Stressful, confusing, chaotic,” you list off. “But I guess fun can describe this too.”

He smiles at you. You know what’s coming next. He tilts your chin up, pressing his lips against yours, softly. He pulls away, waiting for your move, making sure if this is okay. You kiss him again, grabbing at the hair at the back of his head. He slips his hand under your, well technically his, shirt and slowly drags his fingers down your back.

You sigh, your body twitches. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“It worked the first time.” He smirks. “I like seeing you squirm.”

Without a word you run your hand down his chest, to his stomach, and stop at the top of his waistband, wondering if you can go further, if he wants you to go further. He bites his lip in anticipation. He grabs your wrist, leading your hand down, over his boxers. He exhales as you grab him from the outside, slowly rubbing him, watching him melt under your touch. “Now it’s my turn.”

He has a smug look on his face. It’s obvious he isn’t going to let you have all the control here. He slips his hands between your thighs, running them up until they meet the fabric that acted as a barrier between you and him, a barrier that can’t keep him out. He circles the outside of your panties, opening his mouth to say something, but you stop him with another kiss. You know what he’s going to say and you don’t want him to embarrass you any longer.

Your breaths are heavy as you please each other, softly moaning into one another, wanting to take a next step, but maybe too shy to pass more boundaries. One of you has to make the next move, and right when you reach back up for his waistband, he’s already tugging at yours, wanting you to take it off. He helps you slip out of your underwear, you cover yourself with your hand, which you so easily allow him to push away.

He positions himself between your legs, slowly slipping a finger into you. You gasp, crumbling beneath him. “Beck,” you breath is shaky. With his other hand he pushes your shirt up, gently cupping your breast. He lowers himself, swirling his tongue around your nipple.

You grab his face to bring him up to kiss you. You can’t take it anymore. You tug at his boxers and he immediately takes them off, throwing them off to the side. He rubs his shaft along your opening, then slowly pushes himself in.

“Oh God, Y/N, you’re so tight,” he groans, gradually quickening his pace as he pumps himself in and out of you. “And so wet.”

“Shut up.” You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close so he can’t see the embarrassed look on your face. You’re already vulnerable enough. You moan sweet nothings into his ear, which causes him to thrust harder. You begin to dig your nails into his back, leaving streaks of red, but not hard enough to break the skin. You tremble beneath him as you feel yourself getting closer to your peak. “Beck, I’m gunna—”

He stops mid thrust, grinning at you.

You whimper, trying to catch your breath. “Beck…”

“Not yet.” He can see you want more and he’s going to give you more as long as you don’t finish without him. “A little longer, okay?”

You quietly nod. He begins again at a slow rhythm, using his thumb to circle your clit. If he does that, there’s no way you’re going to last much longer. You grab his wrist. “If you keep doing that I’ll—”

“Y/N?” There’s a knock at your door.

He immediately stops. The two of you look at each other, faces flushed and eyes wide, too afraid to move just in case the rustling can be heard through the door.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

You whine. “Not again.”

“Y/N?” Your mother calls again. “Are you two awake yet?”

You let out a slight gasp. “She knows you slept over?”

“She woke up to you puking and found me holding your hair back. I told her I was going to take care of you, so she went back to bed.”

“I can hear you two talking.” She continues to knock as you pray that the door is locked.

“Yeah?” You call out to her.

“I’m going to make breakfast, did you two want anything?”

“Um… I think—” You inhale sharply as Beck playfully begins to thrust into you, almost a bit lazily, a little haphazardly, with a devilish grin on his face. You bite down on your lip, wanting to muffle yourself, but you know you have to reply. “I think we’re okay!”

“Are you sure?”

“Beck,” a low groan escapes your lips, pleading with him to pause for a moment, but he’s obviously enjoying this. There’s no stopping him.

“Yeah!” You try your hardest to sound normal. “We’re going out later anyway.”

“And you, Beck?” She won’t leave.

“Yeah, we’re good,” he replies so casually, staring you down with those piercing eyes. “Thanks, auntie.”

“Alright, kids, suit yourself.” You can hear her shuffling feet get further away.

Beck speeds up, going harder, deeper. “You did a good job,” he teases you.

“Beck, please,” you beg. “I wanna…”

“Wanna what?” He wants you to say it.

“I wanna come…”

“Are you telling me? Or asking me?”

You get all flustered. You know what he wants to hear and you let him have it. “Will you let me?”

“Hold on, I’m close.” His breath is shaky. “Where do you want me to?”

You avert your eyes. Your voice comes out soft, your brain is muddled, “Inside me.”

For a moment he’s speechless, hesitant. “Are you sure?”

You don’t respond, too shocked with yourself for even saying that.

He leans over to kiss your forehead. “Don’t force yourself.”

Your heart flutters. Sure sex is fun and all, but when there’s emotion, care, tenderness behind it, it’s different. Somehow it feels way better.

“Beck,” you gasp.

“Yeah, me too.”

You feel yourself contract around him as you try to contain yourself, your body spasming, legs twitching, your hands grabbing at the sheets. He slams himself into you one last time, then pulls out, shooting his load onto your stomach and as far as your breasts, stroking himself until the very last bits drip out. You both try to catch your breaths in silence.

You accidentally touch the warm fluid on your tummy.

“Ah, hold on,” Beck clumsily stumbles out of bed, grabbing the box of tissues on your desk, and helps clean you up. “Sorry, there’s a lot.” You two laugh as he constantly had to pull out a bunch tissues to collect every single drop. He tosses all the tissues into the little trash can next to your desk and falls down beside you, exhaling.

“That was… Um…” You don’t know what to say.

“I hope _good_ is what you’re getting at.”

You playfully push him. “You’re going to keep playing with me, huh? Yes of course it was good. Great. Amazing.” You pause. “Sorry I’m not trying to be sarcastic.” You sigh. “Good thing that didn’t happen last night. I probably wouldn’t have remembered.”

“Yo, I wasn’t going to take advantage of you like that, that’s fucked up.” He brushes through your hair with his fingers. “Really fucked up.”

“What _did_ happen last night? Why did I drink so much? And how could you not stop me?”

“I don’t know. You’re, like, freakishly strong, I guess when you’re drunk.”

“That’s good to know. So what else happened?”

“I don’t know if you actually wanna know.” He reads the look on your face. “But you’re probably going to get it out of me anyway.” He gets out of bed, putting his boxers back on that was just lying on the floor, and walks back to your desk, picking up a bound stack of papers.

You slip your underwear back on and sit upright on the bed. “That’s a script Y/N wrote, right?” You’re starting to get used to saying your name so casually and being detached. It’s not _you_ but it’s _her._

Beck clears his throat then begins reading off the page:

_Y/N, Jade, and Beck spot Cat across the street. Cat is visibly upset, compared to her usual upbeat demeanor._

_Y/N_ _  
_ _Does she seem sad to any of you?_

 _Beck_ _  
_ _I think Andre might have mentioned something about her brother? But she didn’t tell me anything_

 _Jade_ _  
_ _Me either. I literally saw her yesterday too. She knows she can talk to us about anything, right?_

You feel the pit of your stomach drop. Now you remember why you drank so hard last night. How else is anyone supposed to comprehend and cope with this?

Beck continues:

 _Y/N_ _  
_ _I hope she knows that._

_Y/N waves her hand at Cat, trying to get her attention. She yells._

_Y/N_ _  
_ _Cat! Hey Cat!_

_Cat notices her friends across the street. She gets excited and goes to cross without thinking to look both ways. Y/N sees a car speeding down the road and runs across the street to save Cat. Y/N pushes Cat out of the way of the car and in return, is sent flying over the hood, her head hitting the ground._

Beck finally notices your discomfort and sets the script down. “That’s the same look you had on your face last night too.”

“Unless I’m remembering wrong, but that’s literally word-for-word of my last conversation.” Your head begins to flood with so many questions, so many thoughts, and along with these thoughts your headache comes back. You push at your skull, hoping the pressure helps it subside.

All Beck can do is hug you. He gently rubs your back as you try to keep yourself together.

“How is this possible?” You manage to speak. Your voice is hushed. “Did Y/N predict _my_ future?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the formatting for the script portion makes sense. I wasn't so sure how I was going to fit a script within a story. Plus my formatting knowledge on AO3 is very limited so I just had to make it work somehow.


End file.
